Sono Narcissus ni Kuchizuke o
by YayaSamuko
Summary: The Houraisen had everything one could wish. They had wealth, fame and they had two really skilled and beautiful heiress. One day though, the dream became a nightmare as the younger daughter's health has mysteriously dropped into the worst situation possible. No one could save Runa anymore from a tragic fate… except for a certain Nurse, maybe… [AU] (DROPPED/DISCONTINUED)


**Sono Narcissus ni Kuchizuke o**

 **Pairing: Runa – Takako**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Drama, Romance**

 **Summary: The Houraisen had everything one could wish. They had wealth, fame and they had two really skilled and beautiful heiress. One day though, the dream became a nightmare as the younger daughter's health has mysteriously dropped into the worst situation possible. No one could save Runa anymore from a tragic fate… except for a certain Nurse, maybe… [AU]**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Sono Hanabira ni Kuchizuke wo" or any of its characters. The OCs might belong to me.**

 **So, sit down, relax and enjoy the ride!**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

 **Chapter 1: Hikari Furu Nara (If it rained Light)**

The name is Houraisen Rune. I was born in an average family at first. My father used to be a common office worker and my mother was a simple secretary. Luck turn though and they got many promotions. Years later, father started his own company and from that day on, our life became easier.

Onee-sama and I were sent studying at prestigious schools. We had evening class to help us keep up at first, but after a while, we became better than most girls from the Academy. Onee-sama was always the best in her promotion and I looked up to be like her.

Our family's wealth increased by each month and in no time, the Houraisen family had become one of the most famous in Japan. People started targeting us and we were assigned under the protection of well-trained agents.

After a while, Onee-sama and I were sent oversea as to protect us. We started studying there and learned more about their traditions.

When I finished middle school and was about to enter high school, I was finally able to get home. By the time I was back, the situation has calmed and I was glad to hear. I started to enroll another prestigious school and enjoyed my first year without any incident.

At that time, I never expected that my life would turn sour when I would be in second year… It all started in April where students were supposed to start school once again. The Houraisen family was invited into a soirée held by one of the nearby society chairwoman. The man was a good friend of father and we believed in him.

The party went calmly and slowly. Father went on and started talking about business things with some other men I never saw in my life. Mother was nowhere to be seen. I was just alone, sitting on lonely table outside at the balcony.

I was used to these kinds of things, but it was somehow lonely at time. I decided to stand up and walked toward the rear garden to get some fresh air since it was nighttime. I walked for a while, but a girl walked out of nowhere and crashed into me.

We both fell on the ground. I groaned and tried to stand up. The girl stood up as well. She had long red hair and was wearing a maid uniform. She quickly bowed. "I am sorry, young Miss! I was in hurry and…"

"It's all right!" I said while fixing my dress.

She bowed one last time and left. I decided to continue my walk for another hour and decided to take a seat at a nearby bench because I felt weirdly tired. "W-what's wrong with me? I am already this tired…"

I decided to ignore it and soon Mother and Father found me and we went home. I excused myself as soon as we arrived and went straight into my room. I put my pajama on and went to the bed.

I felt a little hotter as I started to move toward the bed. It wasn't the normal heath from external temperature; it was like these times we feel few days before getting sick. _'Maybe I need some rest…'_

I lie on the soft bed and quickly fell asleep. That night, I dreamed about a woman I never saw in my life. She had orange hair and was wearing a nurse outfit. I watched her as she leaned closer to me and smiled with a pure expression on her face.

I was brought back into reality by a pain on my chest. I slowly went back into my sense and placed my hand on my chest as the pain intensified. I couldn't help a scream to escape from my lips and second later, my parents alongside some maids barged into the room.

"Runa… What's wrong?" Mother asked, panicking.

"M-my… c-chest… hurts…" I barely managed to say that before loosing consciousness. Everything was blank after that.

[-x-x-x-]

When I opened my eyes again, I was greeted by a ceiling that wasn't my rooms. As my eyes started to examine the surrounding, I saw the white metallic bed I was in, a bedside table where a device was measuring my heartbeat and few pliable chairs at the side.

Just as I was about to push my back and sit up, the door opened itself, revealing Mover who was still in panic even though she could still maintain her calm façade. "Runa, dear; you scared us so much!" She sat on one of the chair beside the bed and took an apple from her handbag. "Anyway, are you hungry? I brought something." She didn't wait for my response as she started to peal it right away.

I mentally let go of a sigh and just sat without saying anything. It was typical for us. Since our parents were the kind of person who knew what they wanted, Onee-sama and I had to always be perfect; we had to be the best so that our parents would be proud of us.

" _Proud?"_ Thinking about that word brought a sad cold feeling in my chest. Since I was a child, I never dared to comment or critic what our parents told us, even if I wasn't ok with them. I always hid my real feeling deep inside and pretended to be the perfect daughter in front of everyone. At first, it was a pain; but I had to get used to it.

"Here!" I was brought back into reality by Mother's voice. I turned to her to see that she was done with the apple. She took one piece with a fork and pointed it at me. And of course, I ate it.

It wasn't that I didn't like the way my parents acted. To be honest, I really liked them; but they tend to get carried by pride and such too much, to the point where they would sometimes accidentally neglect us daughters. Well, Onee-sama and I had everything one could wish for: wealth, fame, skills… but deep inside, we knew that we were lacking something.

As I swallowed the last piece of apple, Mother proposed to reattach my now messy hair in the usual twin tail. I lifted my body so I was sitting at the edge of the bed and she picked a brush before taking care of my long silky blond hair.

Right at that time, a woman wearing a doctor's uniform pushed the door open and got in. She bowed at us before walking beside Mother. The two had a silent discussion for a while and the doctor finally walked out of the room after few minutes.

"She said that you will have to be operated later." Mother said, her voice calm, but knowing her, it was only a façade. I knew that she was nervous deep inside.

"Operation?" I asked back as she resumed the activity from earlier: brushing my hair.

I could feel the hands brushing my hair slowing down at that question. "Apparently, when you were brought here, they found an anomaly in your body and that operation will have the goal to correct that."

"I see…" I just replied in my usual stoic voice.

[-x-x-x-]

"Bored…"

I let go of another sigh as I watched through the small room's window. Already two hours has passed since the end of the operation. I was brought back there by one of the nurse and she told me to wait there until they got the result.

The sun was high in the sky, but I didn't feel hungry at all. I just returned back into watching my phone screen, typing on it several times before an application started to run. It was a typical JRPG where the player has to choose a main character, fight against monsters and become the hero of the kingdom.

Finally, I could hear footsteps from outside after a good hour playing that boring game. A gentle knocking arrived and I quickly fixated myself. After all, I had an image to keep. "You can come in!" I said after fixing my somewhat messy hair.

A woman who was apparently a nurse, judging by her suit walked in with a notebook in hand. She was pushing a wheeling chair and stopped beside the bed. "If I may…"

I got what she meant and moved at the edge of the bed before slowly walking toward the chair. _"Damn!"_ I cursed inside as I felt like my legs were starting to give up on me. I didn't know how come, but I was a lot weaker.

The walk toward the chair felt like an eternity as a painful feeling started to build in my chest. However, I didn't let such weakness appear on my face. I was too proud for that. I even declined the woman's offer of helping me and sat on my own.

After making sure to be comfortable enough, she started pushing the wheeling chair out of the room. Soon enough, we were at the hallways. It was hard to not realize the glances that the other patients and doctors were giving me. They were watching me with pity in their eyes. I felt ashamed. I didn't know why, but my right hand moved by itself to cover the green wristband on my left wrist.

I remembered that I was still clad in an orange pajama – composed of thick cotton and matching pants – from the awakening few hours ago until now. By what I heard, the nurses had to change my clothes for medical reasons. On top of that, they gave me that green wristband where the hospital's name was engraved.

As we arrived in front of the head doctor's office, the nurse paused and leaned down. "Are you ready?" She asked in a low and soft voice.

At first, I didn't know what her words were implying, but after a while, I got a small suspicion. I just nodded and she pushed the door open before walking in. As soon as we were in, I could feel a gloomy feeling. My parents were sitting at the side while across them was a man wearing a white blouse.

The nurse soon excused herself after pushing the chair across the man, beside my parents. I could sense that something was out as my parents were looking down. They weren't the kind of person who would get like that… so my mind understood what was going to happen next.

"Miss Houraisen…" The head doctor spoke first. My full attention was gathered at him. My heartbeat fastened as my breathing became heavy. "When you were first sent here, we hade to make you pass few tests and it revealed few abnormalities within the heart area. Therefore, we had to make a chirurgical intervention to rectify that. We called for few expect surgeon and did the best we could do."

I didn't know why, but I felt impatient, and pissed out. _"Why is he just turning around the pot like? Why doesn't he just go to the conclusion?"_

As if he could read into my mind, the doctor adjusted his glass and placed his elbows on the table. "After analyzing your result, we came into the conclusion that the abnormality was a lot dangerous and propagated than we thought. Therefore…" He gulped. "It's really unfortunate, but the operation didn't go well as we thought. We are really sorry, Miss Houraisen!"

Without realizing it, my vision started to blur. I didn't know why, but I started watching down. I could still hear the doctor explain few things, but nothing he said was taken by my mind. I just wanted to be alone. I felt like crying… and yet, I couldn't.

The man finally stood from his chair and handed over some files, filled with something written on them. Unfortunately, I wasn't in the mood or reading anything, so I just wrote my name at the 'signature' field and handed them all to him. He soon returned to his seat as my parents stood and we walked home in silence.

I had no clear memory of what happened that night. I just knew that my parents threw a small party between the four of us, Onee-sama took care of me for a hour and I spent the rest of the evening alone in my room.

[-x-x-x-]

"This will be your new room!" The nurse from the day before said as she pushed the door open. It was an empty, white-colored room. Well, in other word, it was just like the rest of the floor; dull and depressing. Only the bed at the other side was decorating the piece while two windows, only open 15 cm were seen.

We were now at the 7th floor of the same hospital where I was sent the day before. Mother walked me earlier in the morning and we separated at the 1st floor. I followed the nurse as another doctor took my green wristband from earlier and gave me a white one in exchange. In addition from the former one, that new wristband had my name and blood type written on it. On top of that, they gave me new assets of pajama.

I understood what the purpose of such things was, so I just nodded my head. I knew that starting that day, these pajamas are going to be my only uniforms. I let go of a sigh, thinking about that.

"A-anyway, your helper will be there soon!" The woman finished as she turned to the door.

I just sat at the edge of the bed and looked through the window. I didn't know how many time I spent looking at the horizon, but I was just brought back into reality after hearing a lout thud, followed by a pained 'ouch'.

I turned around to see a woman with majestic orange hair who was rubbing her head in a klutz manner. She was clad in an orange dress in addition with a white beret and had a notebook in the hand. Said woman finally returned into her sense and stood up. "M-morning! I'm Suminoe Takako and I will be your helper starting today!"

Her smile was so bright, honest, and somehow taunting. She had an innocent face and I bet she was the naïve and klutz type. However, I didn't let myself get carried away yet. "Houraisen Runa!" I just replied, still sitting at the edge of the bed.

"So, Houraisen-san… It's nice to meet yo-" As she was about to step forward, she stepped on a piece of paper that she dropped earlier and fell on the ground once again, bottom first.

I had a small idea of how painful the impact might have been, so I stood up and slowly walked toward her as I could feel my strength was highly reduced. "Are you all right, sensei?"

From the spot I was standing, I had a great view of her face and cleavage. I had to fight back to hold a smirk to appear on my face as she stoop up. Sure, I was into girls, and sure enough, Takako was totally my type.

Said woman patted imaginary dusts from her dress. "A-anyway, I've just graduated from Michael's all-girl University and am here on a stage."

She was definitely so cute. I couldn't hold myself anymore as I walked closer, took her chin with my fingers and sealed our lips for the first time. It wasn't the kind of gentle kiss or such as I forced my tongue in her mouth and monopolized every millimeter of her inside.

Well, to be honest, I didn't have any experience in the domain, but I did read lot of Yuri novel, including MA-rated ones.

We parted after few seconds – that seemed like an eternity. Takako's face was cutely red. I couldn't help a smirk to form on my face. "So, in other word, starting today, sensei is going to be mine and mine alone."

"W-wa…" She tried to counter, but her words died down on her throat as she looked at the side. "That was my first kiss…" She said in a low voice, but I could still hear her well.

" _As I thought, I'm going to have so much fun with her! She's totally my type!"_ The smirk turned into a more honest smile. "Anyway, sensei, you should call me Runa from now on. As for now, how about we play a little game?" I dragged her along, not even bothering to hear her reply out.

"W-wait… Houraisen-san!"

I suddenly stopped in front of the door and stared at her with seriousness in my eyes. "Not Houraisen-san! Runa! Runa!"

"B-but…"

"No but!"

After letting go of a sigh, she finally nodded. "All right… So, Runa; where are we going?"

I reached for her and patted her head. "To the rear garden of course! I heard that we patient of the seven have no restriction, be it with meal, bedtime or area." Just as she was about to comment something once again, I brought our lips together. This time, she let go of some moans that were music to my ear. We parted after another 'eternity'. "Let's go!"

I started dragging her once again, but this time, she didn't resist at all.

[-x-x-x-]

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 1; done!**

 **I have to apologize at YuriChan220 for being so late to post this! It's just that I had so many things on my mind lately.**

 **Anyway, I have to apologize once again because updating might be slow as hell because I am currently juggling between University, part-time job, fiction writing, game and anime marathon and laziness.**

 **That's all for now!**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
